<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't know where we're going but it's somewhere out there by blackpercy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526576">don't know where we're going but it's somewhere out there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy'>blackpercy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, actually this fandom, anyway theyre besties and they Might be in love, i love being untalented so take this, it's my job to keep this tag alive apparently, there's like...a 20 chapter fic im trying to write and i wanna post it all at once im sorry T-T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything’s so hard nowadays,” he sighed. “College is stressful, nightmares are...well, they’re there. I know it’s selfish, but can we take a night off? From thinking about tomorrow, from consequences. You’re the only person I’d ever wanna do crazy shit with so...follow me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Elizabeth Dare &amp; Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't know where we're going but it's somewhere out there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i havent posted anything in a while bc im working on a long fic/rewriting the theatre kid au so T-T take this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last thing that Rachel expects is Percy to knock on her window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises an eyebrow as she opens it. She’s gotten to the point where she isn’t impressed anymore; even if her window is two stories up, Percy usually utilized the tall, thick, tree to get up here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still don’t understand why you never use the door,” Rachel sighs. “My roommate is never here anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but show off my demigodly strength and physical prowess,” he says smugly. Rachel rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falters, then. His eyes take on a darker shade of fatigue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s so hard nowadays,” he sighed. “College is stressful, nightmares are...well, they’re there. I know it’s selfish, but can we take a night off? From thinking about tomorrow, from consequences. You’re the only person I’d ever wanna do crazy shit with so...follow me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel can’t stop the small smile that turns her lips. She runs a hand through his hair as she leaned on the windowsill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimme five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile lights up Percy’s face in the darkness. Rachel captures the expression in her mind, for a rainy day. She’d do anything to make him smile like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear a swimsuit!” He calls out as she turns her back on him. Rachel sticks her tongue out at him playfully before quickly drawing the blinds to a close.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>There’s some song playing on the radio as they drive down to the closest beach. It’s smooth and slow with heavy bass and the occasional trill of a sax. Rachel’s nodding along to it from the passenger’s seat. It reminds Percy of the reverse of his sixteenth birthday. She tossed her hair into an updo and she’s wearing a white t-shirt over a swim top and black shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel’s dark sunglasses hide her eyes as she turns to Percy with a smile. “Turn it up!” She says, way too loud for the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy happily obliges. The music pierces the silent night, they are one of few signs of life at midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the beach, Rachel produces towels out of the backseat with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you said no consequences but you probably don’t want water dripping in your car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiles at her again, she smiles softly back for a brief moment. He raises an eyebrow as Rachel pulls off her overshirt in a swift movement. She’s smirking at him with one hand on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Race you to the ocean, water boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she’s running out of the car and laughing at the top of her lungs in glee. Percy shakes his head with a brief laugh before tossing his shirt in the backseat and running after her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They end up sitting on top of his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while ago, Percy started showing Rachel how to watch the water. As a son of Poseidon, there were a lot of details about the ocean he could see that others couldn’t. A ripple in the center that spreads out in a sheet, the signs of a wave, the sparkle of light below the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel’s head is on his shoulder, her hair a bit damp from the swim. They were dry but Rachel had insisted on wrapping the towel around her shoulders anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy?” Rachel calls his name quietly. Percy turns his head to see her staring at him. His head cocks to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel points to a spot in the ocean with a blank expression. “That’s where you pranked me, jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was referring to when Percy had pretended to swim away from her and she’d hollered his name and almost called the police. Percy smirks as he directs her hand to a different spot. “Actually, it was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiles and reaches for her hand. He doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing. Luckily, for Rachel, it’s enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i will write all the cringy, bad fanfiction i can and none of you will stop me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>